Before I Continue
by simplyleah
Summary: *ON HIATUS* bella has been abused by Charlie since she was 7. she takes care of chris and katy, her 1/2 siblings, and is careful not to set charlie off. but what if he starts hurting chris and katy? what if he goes to far?
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY:** _Before i continue, you should know something. Before i continue, you need to get it. Before i continue, grab some tissues. I mean, it could be worse. It always could be. Or at least that's what i tell myself. But before i continue, know you're my only hope. _

Between her abusive dad, two little siblings that depend on her, and non-existent romantic history, Bella's life is pretty sucky. She has always wanted it to stop. Everything. Life. But then what would happen to Katy? Chris? She's counting down till the day she turns 18, waiting for the right moment to start digging her tunnel. But then the Cullen's come to Forks, and everything changes. Dark and mysterious, Edward tries to find a way through the wall Bella has built up around herself over the years. It doesnt take long for him to realize the only way he's ever going to get in is if she lets him. _Before I Continue _is the touching story of a young girl struggling with the effects of abuse who speaks out to others and takes the jump most are afraid to.

* * *

**I just got an idea, and started writing. Not my best . . . but tell me what you think.**

**--Leah:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bella, Charlie, or Renee. Just Chris and Katy, my plotline, too. **

* * *

I held my breath as I crept quietly down the stairs, hoping to find some food in our mess of a kitchen. I could hear Charlie's loud snores coming from his bedroom, and shuddered when my mind conjured memories of the nights when I heard those snores in my ear. Chris and Katy were asleep in the living room, and I could hear their slow, measured breathing.

The only thing I hated worse than the yelling and crying was the silence.

The silence always came before the previously mentioned yelling and crying, and made me jumpy and nervous. But I was hungry. Charlie had been making me eat less and less lately, not giving me money to buy a lunch at school or leaving enough food in the fridge for more than one or two people, knowing that I would always give the food available to Chris or Katy, my two little half siblings. Knowing that I had no friends at school to get food from, or money of my own.

Knowing I would never fight back.

I grasped the cool metal handle of our refrigerator, and took a deep breath as I pulled it open.

It was empty. Not that I was surprised, of course.

"Bella!"

I jumped at the sound of someone loudly whispering my name, but sighed in relief when I realized it was just Chris. Closing the fridge door, I walked around the island and into the living room. Chris was standing up in front of the couch, Katy sitting down on the floor next to him with tears streaming down her cheeks.

I sat down and pulled her onto my lap. Katy and Chris are twins, both with big, chocolate brown eyes and curly reddish-brown hair. They are five years old, products of one of Charlie's other relationship-gone-bad. When they were one, and I was eleven, Charlie and I came home to find a tall redheaded girl standing outside. She wordlessly handed over the two car seats before running down the porch steps to a waiting mini cooper. Charlie didn't seemed surprised, but never said anything of it. I knew that they were his kids, though. It was pretty obvious even by looking at them, and me. We all had the same features.

"What's wrong, Katy?" I said, stroking her hair.

"I'm scared," she whispered, and I nodded in understanding.

Now, before I continue, let's get this over with: Charlie is abusive. He started hitting me when I was seven, saying it was my fault my mother, Renee, left him, saying that if I didn't exist everything would be better. He has never laid a hand on the twins, though, for which I am grateful. But, they are always afraid he will start. Especially Katy. Chris is my big boy, though, my little soldier. He has that confident air around him, even just being six years old. Katy . . . not so much. But she's too cute to not love, too cute to get mad at. She just hasn't realized it yet.

"Honey, just two more years," I whispered back, pressing my cheek to her head. "In two more years, I can get you guys out of here." Katy nodded and Chris watched me with his big brown eyes for a moment, than reached out for me. I held out my free hand, the one that wasn't holding Katy, and pulled him tightly to my chest, where he curled up happily.

"Just two more years," I repeated, willing it to be true.

I woke up to the sound of someone screaming. I jumped up from my uncomfortable position on the floor and looked around for Chris and Katy nervously. He didn't. No, he _wouldn't. _He couldn't. Could he?

I bolted up the stairs, calling out their names to hear shouts of "Bella! Bella, help!" in response. When I came to Charlie's room, I paused with my hand on the doorknob. Did I really want to? No, not really. But I had to. I pushed the door open, and shrieked at the image before me.

Chris was slumped against the wall, unconscious, with his little hands in loose fists at his sides. There was a large blood stain forming on his hip. Charlie had Katy's arm in a death grip, a knife in his left hand. Katy's eyes were wide in fear, and tears were cascading down her cheeks.

"Dad, let her go," I said in a deathly calm voice. He chuckled, but his grin faded when I pulled up the side of my shirt, revealing the gun that I had started carrying around the house with me. He dropped the knife, let go of Katy, and held up his newly emptied—but still bloodied—hands nervously.

"Hey, Bells, honey, we were just having fun—"

"No," I interrupted him. "You can do whatever you want with me, but do not; I repeat _do not _lay a hand on them. Got it?"

Charlie was now shaking with fury. I hadn't talked back to him in a while.

"Get out," he said finally, looking at Katy. Katy whimpered but scurried from the room and hid behind me. "And you!" he exploded, looking straight at me. "You are done! Just wait till you get home from school today!" and with that, he stormed from the room. I rushed over the Chris, picking him up "bridal style." I cradled him to my chest.

"Daddy cutted him," Katy said quietly, pointing to her twin's bleeding side. I placed him down gently on the bed and pulled up his shirt. There was a deep gash just above his hip bone and it was bleeding profusely, No way would I be able to handle it myself. "What are we gonna do?" Katy asked, watching nervously from the doorway.

"Honey, there's only one thing we can do," I said, looking straight at her.

"Hospital?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yup. The hospital."

* * *

**Yes? No? Maybe so? **

**This was just totally random; I have this weird fondness for the abused bella fanfic's (no duh—I created an abused bella community). I wasn't planning on writing one myself though . . . **

**Hmm. Anywho, do you think I should keep on going? **

**Follow the arrows **

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**Push it. You know you want to. Flames are allowed!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner; school was pretty crazy—finals and stuff, ya know? Anyway, this chapter's gonna be longer than the first—my gift to you; tomorrows my last day of school before summer break, so I am feeling very generous. Thanks so much to all of my reviewers, even though there were only eight!** Stacy23103, bella1997, **and **skyknight vampire—**this chapter's for you! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, Bella, Edward (ooh, does that mean he's in this chapter???), Charlie, or Carlisle. I do, however, own their actions, thoughts and pretty much everything else. So, pretty much, take out the names above, and this is mine. (So HA HA HA Stephenie Meyer!) Oh, and I own my plotline as well as Katy, Chris, and any other characters you have not met before reading this Fanfic.**

* * *

I held Katy tightly, shifting uncomfortably in the scratchy hospital chair. Before I continue, let's get something straight: I _absolutely_, **positively** hate hospitals and anything related to blood or illness of any sort. I cannot say why exactly. Wait, no, I can say why. For starters, blood is just . . . ew. One, it smells terrible—like a gross combination of rust and salt—and two . . . it's just disgusting. And as for hospitals . . . who _does _like them?

Anyway, Chris had been taken to get stitched up in the ER, so I was stuck to fret outside like the pathetic sixteen year old I am. Katy's arms tightened around my neck, and I looked up to see an attractive blonde man wearing white doctor attire walking in our direction. I sat up slowly and put my thumb in my mouth, nibbling on my nail.

"Miss Swan, am I correct?" the doctor said smoothly, holding out a hand for me to shake.

"Yeah," I whispered, and took his hand carefully before dropping it quickly.

"I am Carlisle Cullen, the doctor who examined your . . ." he looked down at a clip board I hadn't noticed he was holding. "brother's cut. The gash was about an inch and a half deep, and sparsely missed his hip bone. What is it that you told the nurse that happened?"

"I was washing the dishes in the kitchen from breakfast, and accidently knocked some of the washed things from the counter. Chris slipped in the water and landed on a knife," I lied smoothly.

Dr. Cullen nodded, and looked up from his clip board. "Your brother seems to be fine—we stitched him up—but because of its depth we would like you to be sure he doesn't move around too much, or injure himself further." I sighed and nodded. "Now, we need an adult to sign his papers—and you, being a minor, are not able to do so. Could you please get Chief Swan on the phone for me?"

See, Charlie is the Chief of police here in the miniscule town of Forks, Washington. This only makes my situation more complicated—because who would believe the kind police officer would abuse his kids? Oh, yeah, I know it probably sounds ridiculous, but Charlie is known around town as a great guy, amazing dad. Ha. Ha. I'm seriously cracking up right now. Oh, wait—here's another reason why I hate hospitals: Charlie beats me pretty badly when he finds out I went to one, because he thinks someone's going to find out.

So, while what I really wanted to say to Dr. Cullen was '_Back the fuck off and let me take my little brother and sister back home' _I said, "Sure, Dr. Cullen," and pulled my crappy flip-phone from my jean pocket.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiing_

_Riiiiiiiiiiiing_

_Riiiiiii—"_Why the hell are you calling me?!"

"Uh, _Dad, _Chris accidently fell on a knife this morning so I took him to the hospital," I said, my voice sharp and sarcastic. I hoped Dr. Cullen wouldn't notice. When Charlie didn't reply, I continued, "So I need you to come up here and—"

"No, Miss Swan, I can just talk to him over the phone," Dr. Cullen interrupted. "We wouldn't want Chief Swan to be pulled away from work, now would we?" he smiled at me, his deep **(a/n: i'm not sure whether or not I want the Cullen's to be vampires. this is where y'all jump in and review, saying what it is **_**you **_**want, and I'll tally it up, taking my own vote in account) **eyes sincere.

"Ch-Dad, Dr. Cullen said you can just talk to him over the phone," I mumbled, and I heard Charlie grunt in reply.

I handed the phone over to Dr. Cullen. Katy pressed herself even further into my lap, and I frowned as Dr. Cullen sat down in the chair next to me.

". . . no, he's perfectly fine," Dr. Cullen was saying. "But the gash was extremely deep . . . uh-huh . . . all right, Chief, no problem . . . thank you . . . good-bye," Dr. Cullen shut the phone and handed it over to me. "Miss Swan, you and your sister may come in to see Christian now." He stood up and began walking down the brightly lit hospital hallway, gesturing for us to follow. I picked Katy up, and she wrapped her little arms around me, sniffling, her big brown eyes glistening.

"Kiddo, Chris is fine," I reassured her, following Dr. Cullen. "And guess what?" I whispered in her ear.

"What?" she giggled, her eyes sparkling as the tears disappeared.

"You and Chrissy will be starting school when he's better," I said, plastering a smile on my face.

"Yay!" Katy exclaimed, grinning widely. She and Christian never went to preschool or pre-k, because Charlie said they didn't need to. But school was starting up again after Labor Day weekend, and they would be starting Kindergarten. Their birthday was in the middle of December, just a week before Halloween, and they were turning six. "Do we get to go shopping?" she asked excitedly. This was the only thing about Katy that bothered me: she was obsessed with shopping. Seriously, she could spend a year in the children's clothing department, and not be bored for a moment. I, on the other hand, hate shopping with a passion.

"Yes, Katy." I sighed. "We get to go shopping." She let out another squeal of delight, and Dr. Cullen stopped in front of an open door. There were two beds in the room, and Chris was occupying the one closest to the door, while the other was vacant. His bloodied shirt was pulled up to his ribs, and I could see some bandaging along his hip. I placed Katy on the floor and rushed over to him, brushing some hair from his face. His eyelids fluttered open at my touch.

"Am I all better?" he asked me, sitting up and wincing.

I plastered another smile on my face and nodded. "Yeah, but you've got to be careful," I said and pulled him into a hug.

"I love you, Belly-bear," he said, and Katy giggled at the sound of my nickname.

My eyes filled with tears, but I forced myself to laugh with her. "I love ya, too, Chrissy, but I've got to get you home—I've got work, remember?"

I pulled Chris from my silver Volvo **(a/n: since bella's got to take care of chris and katy, I've decided to give her the Volvo. sorry guys, I love the chevy too) **and led Katy into the house. I put Chris down on the couch, and Katy cuddled up next to him.

"Guys, I'm going to run next door and see if Melissa can watch you while I'm at work," I said. Melissa Stanly was our neighbor. She's fourteen and loves to babysit Katy and Chris. Her older sister, Jessica, is sixteen—the same age as me—and goes to Forks High with me. I knocked on the door. I heard some muffled voices, then the door opened. Melissa was standing there, all hazel eyes and light brown hair. The top of her head came up to the tip of my nose.

"Hey, Melissa, would you mind watching Chris and Katy for me?" I said, and she grinned, nodding her head enthusiastically.

"Mom!" she called, looking behind her. "I'm going to go watch the Swan twins!"

"Okay, honey," came a muffled reply. "Have fun! And don't forget your book—you need to finish it before school starts up again!"

Melissa turned back toward me and rolled her eyes. "Be right back," she said, and darted back inside, returning mere moments later, a new copy of _Jane Eyre _hugged tightly to her chest and a pair of black converse on her feet. She pulled her hood on just as it began to rain, and we darted over to my house.

Chris and Katy were still on the couch, and Chris looked on the verge of falling asleep. I quickly explained to Melissa about the "accident" this morning, and she gasped at all of the right parts. While I told the story, I slipped on my own black converse and pulled on my rain coat.

Katy jumped up and hugged me tightly. I squeezed her once, before putting her back down and walking over to Chris. I kissed his forehead and whispered a quick, "Be careful" before darting out the door. "Lock the door behind me, Mel!" I shouted over my shoulder. I quickly hopped into the car, and glanced at the dashboard. It was a little after twelve, and my shift at the local bookstore began at twelve thirty. I let out a breath, grateful; my boss said she would have to fire me if I was late again.

As I was shutting the car door, it hit something solid. I looked up from scanning the radio, and felt the air catch in my throat.

"Hello, Bella."

* * *

**Ohhhh, cliffy! Maybe it's **_**not **_**who you're thinking . . . maybe its something new:) trust me, though, it'll be a big twist! **

**I'm sorry this chapter was such a drag, but I needed to bridge the story over before I could get started with the Cullen's and our mystery man/woman or girl/boy above. Plus, I couldn't skip over our hospital visit entirely. I'm going to try to have a new post up on Thursday (May 28****th****), because I'm out of school by then.**

**Please tell me whether or not you want the Cullens to be vamps . . . and I'll tally it up!**

**Leah:)**

**Follow the arrows**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**Push it**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**You know ya want to!**

**\/**


	3. AN on Updates

**To my radical readers,**

**Hey, guys! This is just an A/N, so chill. I was just going to say that since tomorrows my last day of school, I'm going to try and update weekly, and will also try and get back on track with my Host FanFic, cause I haven't added to that in months. I'm really sorry I haven't been updating, but finals have been driving me _crazy, _just as i'm sure they do the same to all of you!**

**Love you all,**

**Leah:)**

**PS: please PM me/comment with any idea's. i'm pretty sure i know who our mystery man/woman is, but if you have an idea, please tell me. also, i need a way to weave edward into the story, so i would love some ideas on how to do that as well, or how you want it to happen, and at what speed. thanks a ton, guys!**


	4. Another AN

**Okay guys, I'm **_**really **_**sorry about all of the author notes! But, as I am planning to make this fic rather long, I don't want to make any fic-threatening decisions. Anyway, to get to the point, I am halfway through with writing the next chapter, but I'm having second thoughts about who I chose as the mystery person. So, I would greatly appreciate you—my fellow readers—telling me who it is you would like to be the mystery person—or vamp or wolf or whatevs—to be, as I am regretting my choice. **

**All opinions are greatly appreciated—hell, I'd love you if you said you wanted the MP to have three eyes and webbed feet. Thanks a ton guys.**

**OH, and to Abmonkey8 and JazzyandAlice—your help would be greatly appreciated as well! **

**Leah:)**

**PS: THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! check it out!**


End file.
